


Orgium Hilaris

by Island_of_Reil



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Arse Donga Vita Brevis, Bad Art, Cultural Appropriation, Deviates From Canon, Graffiti, M/M, Manip, NSFW Art, Orgy, Phalluses, Quid Quod in Culo, Tintinnabulum, Totally authentic Celtic tattoos, Vidi Vici Veni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cohort of manly Celtic warriors demonstrate to Marcus the proper use of a Roman tintinnabulum. Meanwhile, the Seal Prince looks on enigmatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgium Hilaris

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this image. I think it would have given Rosemary Sutcliff all the feels.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/d4hHY8E.jpg)

Click to ~~engorge~~ enlarge.


End file.
